Contradictorio
by Lenayuri
Summary: John sigue en su etapa de luto por la pérdida de su mejor amigo, pero su vida sigue y ya no hay nada extraño en ésta. Hasta que un día llega a su apartamento y se encuentra con... él.
1. Compasión

-**Título**: Contradictorio

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Post-Reichenbach Falls. Romance(?)

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 1,347 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: Two-shot participante en el **Desafío** '**De Amores y Desamores**' del **Foro I'm Sherlocked**, con los Prompts [_Locura_-_Compasión_].

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Contradictorio**

**I. Compasión**

_**Compasión**_: _Sentimiento de pena o lástima hacia quienes sufren penas o desgracias._

A medida que el tiempo pasa te das cuenta de que la pérdida de un ser querido, en este caso tu mejor amigo, puede poco a poco aceptarse. Te tomó más de dos años aceptar que se había _ido_ –aún esperabas que apareciera en la puerta o que su violín tocara en la madrugada– pero por fin habías dado ese paso. Aún estabas de luto, obviamente. Él había sido una persona maravillosa, única y estabas seguro de que jamás nadie podría, siquiera, llegarle a los talones.

Sherlock era, simplemente, Sherlock.

Y estas feliz y orgulloso de haber compartido tanto con él. Su amistad es lo más valioso que tienes, y guardas el recuerdo muy celosamente. Porque tú viste algo en Sherlock, algo que nadie más había visto, al igual que él vio en tu interior. Ah, qué tiempos aquellos.

En este momento caminas de regreso al 221B. No es que no pudieras pagar otra cosa, pero te gusta el lugar. Al principio fue difícil, vivir y recordar que Sherlock ya no estaba, pero el tiempo ayuda y es un buen compañero para aliviar las penas, al igual que la soledad. Ahora ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos buenos, del día a día en el que junto con tu compañero, sus vidas nunca habían sido aburridas –a excepción de cuando no había nada que hacer, claro.

Era tarde, de hecho. La cirugía se había extendido y tuviste que quedarte para no perder al paciente. Gracias al cielo, todo había salido muy bien. Eras feliz, porque salvar personas ahora era el catalizador de tu dolor hacia la muerte de Sherlock.

Antes de llegar, decides pasar al Tesco por algunos víveres y algo para tu botiquín de primeros auxilios –Dios sabe que la red de vagabundos de Sherlock aún te sigue buscando para ayudarlos con alguna herida, y no son pocos. No te quejas, porque ellos lo ayudaron mucho, y como doctor, era tu deber ético atenderlos, aunque no recibieras nada a cambio.

Al terminar de hacer tus compras, repasas mentalmente lo que tienes pendiente. Debes actualizar tu blog sobre medicina y preparar la cena; de hecho, por esa noche, pedirás algo. Te apetece chino. Y recuerdas que ese día hay un programa que querías ver en la televisión, tal vez la comida podría llegar antes de que comenzara, así no tendrías que levantarte.

Sin sentirlo, llegas al 221B y abres la puerta. La puerta de la señora Hudson está cerrada y no hay luz, y recuerdas que ese día era miércoles y esos días ella se va con sus amigas a jugar cartas. Te alegras de que se haya recompuesto también; había sido difícil para ella porque Sherlock era como su nieto. Pero entre los dos se dieron el apoyo que necesitaban para seguir adelante.

Al subir las escaleras, notas unas pequeñas manchas en la madera –como si algo hubiese salpicado. Te acercas y tocas con tu dedo una de ellas. Por la textura y el color estás cien por ciento seguro de que es sangre. Y tan rápido como esa información llega a tu cabeza, con la mano derecha tomas el arma que siempre traes encima. Comienzas a subir lentamente las escaleras, tu oído intenta captar el mínimo sonido o movimiento en el piso superior. La oscuridad no te ayuda, pero sí tu memoria. Te sabes de memoria la posición de las cosas en tu piso como para evitarlas y no hacer ruido. Saltas el escalón que rechina y sigues subiendo en total silencio.

Al entrar en la sala de estar, todo parece en orden. La luz de la calle te ayuda con tu rápida revisión y te das cuenta de que no hay nadie en la cocina tampoco; pero no bajas el arma. Dejas silenciosamente tus compras en el suelo y caminas hacia la habitación que era de Sherlock; abres y… nada. El baño, nada. Sólo queda una habitación. La tuya.

Caminas con cautela hasta la puerta de tu habitación, la cual está entre abierta; eso aumenta el pensamiento de que alguien entró al apartamento. Probablemente sería alguno de los vagabundos, pero normalmente ellos se quedan en la puerta de entrada, esperándote. En este caso, _alguien_ estaba dentro.

Decidido a enfrentar a quién sea que esté ahí, abres la puerta y enciendes la luz, apuntándole a la persona que está en tu cama.

Tus ojos se abren en demasía cuando te das cuenta de quién está ahí, sentado, lleno de sangre y probablemente a punto de sufrir un shock por la obvia cantidad de sangre perdida.

James Moriarty.

Moriarty está dormido –o inconsciente, no lo sabrías decir bien– sentado en el suelo y recargado en tu cama. No lleva el traje costoso y de diseñador que siempre usa, esta vez, luce como aquella vez en la que dijo ser 'Richard Brook', días previos a la caída de Sherlock.

Tu primer impulso es la venganza. Ese bastardo malnacido había provocado la muerte de tu mejor amigo, lo había difamado y te había hecho pasar un infierno en vida ¡y se guía vivo! Si alguien merecía morir, era él. Todo sería sencillo, nadie preguntaría. Eres un militar retirado pero aún tienes el entrenamiento. Tienes un arma y sería tan sencillo jalar del gatillo, terminar con todo aquello. Terminar con _él_.

Pero tu deber como médico no te lo permite. Esa parte, la que hizo el juramento de ética profesional, donde juraste proteger y ayudar a cualquier persona que necesitara tu ayuda médica… ¡pero era diferente! Sería igual que con el taxista, sólo un disparo, uno certero, y todo terminaría.

La lucha interna de tu mente y corazón es fuerte, es tensa, no sabes quién será el vencedor, pero sabes que quien gane, terminarás perdiendo. ¿Qué ganarás con matarlo? Claro, vengar a Sherlock, pero ¿acaso eso te lo traerá de vuelta? Claro que no. ¿Y si lo matas y te encarcelan porque no hay pruebas de su culpabilidad? Por supuesto, nadie iba a tener un final feliz.

Moriarty se mueve un poco y apuntas aún más, si es que es posible. No se despierta, pero un sonido de queja sale de su boca. ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si realmente no está herido, ni dormido, ni nada y sólo espera el momento en que bajes el arma para matarte? Te está dando un dolor de cabeza.

Te acercas y sigues apuntándole a la cabeza. Decides ver qué tan grave es el problema y tal vez, sólo tal vez, sea condescendiente y decidas ayudarlo a mermar el dolor. Una simple inyección podría ayudarlo y ayudarte también. Podrías alegar que ya estaba muerto cuando llegó a ti y sólo le aplicaste un poco de morfina para calmar sus últimos minutos con vida.

Lo revisas con tu mano izquierda. Parecía estar un poco más delgado, tenía algunas cortadas en el rostro, moretones y hematomas que seguramente son viejos. Era como si hubiese estado en medio de una pelea, y no había salido bien librado de ésta.

Levantas un poco la camiseta y revisas la herida. No es grave, para desgracia tuya, sólo es escandalosa por el exceso de sangre; incluso notas que en su pierna tiene una herida peor y que probablemente debió cortar algunos cuantos ligamentos importantes.

¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Y todo su séquito de seguidores? ¿De francotiradores? ¿Por qué lo habían dejado en ese estado? ¿No se suponía que él era el más grande Consultor Criminal del mundo? Eran demasiadas preguntas, y todas desembocan en la misma pregunta ¿Por qué?

Y ante todo pronóstico, tu ética y moral pueden más. O puede que tal vez sea tu compasión, tu pena. Qué irónico es aquello. Sentir pena por el más grande criminal del mundo. Te reirías si no fuese lo más estúpido que harás en toda tu vida. Pero… ¿qué le vas a hacer? Para tu desgracia, tienes un corazón demasiado blando… ¡ah! Ya estarías escuchando a Sherlock, incluso a Moriarty, reírse de ti por ser tan débil. Pero como uno no está y el otro está inconsciente, que se jodan.

Si ibas a irte al infierno, que así fuera.

* * *

**Notas**

Muahahaha -cof- Soy mala por dejarlo ahí... ¿qué ha hecho John? ¿por qué su corazón de pollo pudo más que su sed de venganza? ¡Porque soy malvada! xD

Debo decir que casi olvido publicar esto D: y falta un capítulo más, como dice arriba, este **two-shot** participa en el desafía del Foro **I'm** **Sherlocked**. Muchas gracias por leer... no sé si a alguien le guste el John/Jim pero... ehehehe a mí sí. ¡Pero amo el Johnlock! Pero ¡es inevitable! Ah, por cierto ¿quién irá a ver Les Miserables? *o*

Ya, ya... dejo de fangirlear -se cuerda de Hansel y Gretel y babea por Jeremy Renner- ahem. Muchas gracias por leer y de antemano por el **lindo** **review** **que me** **vas** **a** **dejar**... porque vas a dejarme review ¿**verdad**? ¿**verdad**? ¿**VERDAD**? xD


	2. Locura

-**Título**: Contradictorio

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Post-Reichenbach Falls. Romance (¿?)

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 2,362 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: Two-shot participante en el **Desafío** '**De Amores y Desamores**' del **Foro I'm Sherlocked**, con los Prompts [_Locura_-_Compasión_].

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Contradictorio**

**II. Locura**

_**Locura**_: _Imprudencia, insensatez._

Moriarty no había despertado aún –tal vez sea tu culpa por tenerlo sedado tanto tiempo. Habías pedido tus vacaciones y Sarah estaba feliz de que por fin decidieras descansar. Nadie sospechaba nada.

Pero por supuesto que no. Quién iba a sospechar que tenías a nada más y nada menos que James Moriarty sedado en tu habitación, curándole las heridas y –quieras o no– velando por él. Nadie. A menos que ese alguien estuviese loco y no supiera de lo que eres capaz de hacer con tal de que nadie se enterara de aquello.

Ah, pero a quién se le ocurre la grandiosa idea de curar y cuidar de _él_. Solamente a ti, por supuesto. Sólo al buen doctor Watson se le ocurre cuidar de la peor escoria del mundo. ¿Qué no simplemente podías mandar a la mierda tu ética moral? Era tan sencillo… accidentalmente equivocarte con la dosis de algún medicamente y ¡voilá!

Y eso seguías diciendo desde hace una semana.

Las heridas de Moriarty habían sanado poco a poco; obviamente tuviste que hacerle algunos puntos en las –aparentemente– heridas por arma blanca y retiraste con cuidado una bala incrustada en su muslo izquierdo. El corte de su pierna derecha era demasiado profundo y tal como lo habías predicho, había cortado algunos ligamentos importantes. No estabas seguro de cuáles, pero a simple vista… sólo esperabas que no quedara con una ligera cojera después… ¿qué hacías pensando eso?

Definitivamente te estabas volviendo loco.

Tu poca capacidad de auto preservación se había ido de vacaciones en el mismo instante en el que habías decidido no matar a Moriarty. Por suerte la señora Hudson no entraba a tu habitación, ni preguntaba nada con respecto a la gran cantidad de material médico que estabas utilizando; supones que ella piensa que se trata de algún otro vagabundo. Esperabas que fuese así.

Justo ese domingo, en el cual habías salido a comprar algo para la despensa y más material, encontraste a tu regreso a Moriarty despierto. El shock fue tal que te quedaste parado en la entrada de tu habitación.

Los grandes ojos de James te estaban examinando, pero no como lo hacía Sherlock, Moriarty era más intenso. Ante su mirada, te sentiste totalmente expuesto ¿cómo era posible sentir eso con sólo una mirada? ¡Era absurdo! Y aún así, eso era lo que sentías.

"Hola Johny" el mote utilizado por el otro te sacó de tu estupor, dejaste caer la bolsa con medicamentos y te pusiste en guardia –aunque no te servía de mucho porque… bueno, ni siquiera había necesidad de un por qué.

"Moriarty" a pesar de no haberlo asesinado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, la ira y el rencor seguían palpables en tu tono de voz. No iba a ser sencillo, de hecho, ni siquiera sabes por qué estabas pensando en la posibilidad de perdonarlo. La locura era contagiosa, y ahora tú te estabas volviendo loco.

"Es interesante, sabes" el consultor sigue recostado en la cabecera de la cama, observando. "Es interesante notar que aunque tuviste la opción de matarme, no lo hiciste. Ah… las personas como tú son tan adorables." su voz volvía a ser burlona, la misma que siempre le habías conocido ¿acaso esperabas que cambiara de un día para otro? ¡Por supuesto que no! Él era un asesino y tú… un idiota.

"No soy igual que tú" fue tu contestación después de unos cuantos momentos de silencio. Era la misma excusa que habías estado diciéndote cada maldito día desde que él llegó a tu habitación. _No eras igual a él_, por lo tanto, no eras un asesino a sangre fría. Tal vez eras un sentimental, pero nunca un asesino… dejando como punto aparte al taxista.

"Sé que no lo eres, pero me sorprendes Johny. Cualquiera en tu posición no hubiese dudado de jalar el gatillo o envenenarme y hacerlo parecer un 'accidente'. Pero tú, bueno…" había algo más en su mirada, algo que nunca habías visto y estabas seguro de que nunca estuvo ahí antes.

Y ahora que lo observabas bien, la camisa de tu pijama le quedaba un poco grande, dejando un poco descubierto – ¡basta! –.

"No hice nada de esto por ti, Moriarty. Era mi deber como médico, yo _sí_ tengo ética y moral."

"Oh, no me vengas con esas excusas baratas, John. ¡Yo maté a Sherlock! Es justo que me hubieses matado, ¡era tu maldita veng–!" pero no lo dejaste terminar, porque tan pronto como había mencionado el nombre de tu amigo fallecido, habías cruzado la habitación con pasos largos hasta llegar hasta él, apretando tu –frágil– cuello entre tus manos. "Wow, Johny. No sabía que… eras así de… efusivo." Su voz salía entrecortada, no le estabas permitiendo el libre acceso de aire, podías asesinarlo ahí mismo, en ese instante ¡hacer lo que debiste hacer desde el comienzo! James estaba loco, loco porque así era él, porque su mente era la de un psicópata, la de un asesino a sangre fría que no dudaría en asesinar a nadie, tuviese una razón o no. Pero tú… tú no eras nada de eso. Eras mucho mejor que eso, mucho mejor que él.

Te separaste de él y James comenzó a toser, intentando recuperar el aire que sus pulmones reclamaban. Al levantar la mirada, sus ojos brillaban con total pleitesía que por un momento te hizo olvidar quién era. Su sonrisa creció más y se sobó el cuello con su mano izquierda. Podías ver la ligera marca de tus dedos alrededor de éste.

Ya no sabías qué hacer ¿dejarlo ir? ¿Asesinarlo? Ninguna opción era viable, pero menos lo era mantenerlo ahí en tu hogar, poniendo en peligro a la señora Hudson y a todo Londres en el proceso.

Debías hacer algo, pero no sabías qué.

Y ante todo pronóstico, volviste a dejar tu apartamento, asegurándote de que la señora Hudson no estuviese en ese momento. Dejarías que Moriarty se fuera, que desapareciera de tu vista. Para ese momento, sus heridas ya no eran mortales y él podría fácilmente caminar e irse a donde sea que pudiese y quisiese ir. No te interesaba.

Tres horas después regresaste al 221B, rogando a quien sea que _él_ hubiese entendido la indirecta y se haya alejado de tu vida. No necesitabas más de esas emociones caóticas en tu vida –te provocaban migrañas.

Buscaste en la sala de estar, en la cocina, la habitación de Sherlock, la tuya… nada. Moriarty se había escapado, y esperabas que al menos te dejara en paz por un tiempo, mientras pensabas en algún plan de contingencia en el que no pudiera dañar a nadie que te importara.

Renovado –momentáneamente– y con la esperanza de que ya no tenías que _cuidar_ a ningún psicópata asesino, decides tomar un baño. Un caliente y relajante baño.

Caminas hasta tu habitación y te quitas la ropa que traes y te colocas una bata. Caminas nuevamente en dirección al baño y abres la puerta. Antes de tu baño, decides observarte en el espejo. Notas unas dos o tres arruguitas más, pero es parte de la edad. Dos años, casi tres, no pasan en vano, y tu vida nunca ha sido muy _normal_ que digamos como para que tu piel se haya conservado muy bien.

Te quitas la bata y la cuelgas en el gancho de la pared, bostezas y te estiras, esperando que el baño te quite todo el estrés acumulado de la última semana. Abres la cortina corrediza y lo que te encuentras te deja helado.

James Moriarty estaba en _tu_ baño, _dentro_ de _tu_ bañera… y su mirada te recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo una muy larga pausa en tu entrepierna.

"Veo que está muy bien dotado, doctor." Su comentario hizo que los colores se te subieran al rostro, pero no solo era por vergüenza, también por una oleada de rabia y de decepción de que no se hubiese ido. ¿Qué hiciste para merecer aquello?

"¡Lárgate, Moriarty! ¡Lárgate y sal de mi vida! Ten algo de… lo que sea… y vete." Olvidando que estabas totalmente desnudo, apuntaste a la puerta con la esperanza de que el otro se decidiera irse, que te dejara solo y por una maldita vez en tu vida deseabas que se fuera a matar o molestar, acosar, torturar o lo que sea a alguien más.

"Sabes, Johny, he estado pensando. Ya no soy muy bienvenido en el mundo criminal, sabes. Las mentes criminales creen que sé mucho de ellos como para arriesgarse a tener a alguien como yo con vida, atentando contra ellos si no me dan lo que quiero, así que mandaron a aniquilarme. Todo este… mal show pudo haberse evitado si mi _seguridad_ hubiese estado al cien por ciento, lamentablemente no fue así; y ese fue el por qué me encontraste así. Y entonces pensé ¡pero qué manera de morir tan poco elegante! Tal vez Johny pueda darme algo más _interesante_ y decida torturarme, o algo así. ¡Y mira lo que me diste!" su sonrisa maniaca estaba en su rostro, pero de cierta manera era agradable… oh, te estabas volviendo más loco, si es que era posible. "Y como agradecimiento, querido, no me iré. Es divertido, sabes. Saber que aún teniendo la oportunidad decidiste salvarme, ¡a mí! Que te quité tanto y te causé tantos problemas… pero así eres tú… eres como uno de esos niños que se encuentran un gatito abandonado en la calle y se lo lleva a casa para cuidarlo y alimentarlo, y cuando el gato crece ya no se quiere alejar. Pues es lo que tienes aquí, Johny. Soy ese gatito, y este gatito ha decidido quedarse."

"Estás loco, Moriarty."

"No más loco que tú, querido. Tú eres el que me perdonó la vida, ¿recuerdas?" y tenía razón, aún con toda su retorcida mente, él no te había pedido nada, de hecho se había _ofrecido_ para ser condenado y aniquilado, pero tú…

"Qué si decido matarte ahora mismo, qué si decido alejarte de alguna manera, qué si decido quitarme la vida en este maldito momento para no tener que lidiar contigo."

"Oh, no seas aburrido, Johny." Movió su mano con desdén "Sabes que nos vamos a divertir, ¿no? Y sabes que es mucho mejor que aceptes esto."

Qué podías hacer ante lo que tú mismo habías provocado. Todo por no asesinarlo. Todo por cuidarlo. Todo por… por tu maldito corazón.

Era ilógico, contradictorio, estúpido y sobretodo, era una locura. Había sido una imprudencia de tu parte y ahora venían las consecuencias –las graves consecuencias.

La parte implícita de las palabras de James eran que serías su prisionero, él no te iba a dejar ir, iba a estar pegado a ti de una forma u otra. Y todo había sido tu culpa.

Sabes que tienes que afrontarlo. Sabes que debes ser firme ante lo que el otro piense hacerte. Y sabes, que todo lo que se desencadene de ahora en adelante, no tendrá vuelta atrás.

Y de una manera extraña, era emocionante saber que podías mancillar y castigar el cuerpo que tenías frente a ti. Era algo morboso e irracional, pero ahí estaba, la sensación de querer vengarte de aquella manera tan humillante para él. Porque es lo que te provocaba Moriarty, toda esa ira y desdén, esa irritabilidad y el sentimiento de poder sobre él al salvarle la vida, era demasiado embriagador como para ignorarlo.

Y olvidando todo lo que alguna vez habías jurado y perjurado nunca hacer, dejaste que tus instintos te dominaran, tomando el cabello de Moriarty con fuerza, sin delicadeza, hasta sacarlo de la bañera y aprisionarlo de frente a la pared.

El golpe fue seco, su frente había pegado contra la fría superficie y sus manos habían sido inmovilizadas con la cinta de tu bata de baño. Mordiste, arañaste y marcaste esa maldita piel sin consideración; haciéndole pagar por cada cosa que te había hecho pasar, por cada persona que había asesinado, cada inocente, por tu amigo. Esa era tu venganza.

Moriarty gemía y tenía una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro, sabías que eso era lo que él esperaba que hicieras, sabías muy bien que le estabas dando el gusto de hacer cosas que normalmente no harías, pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo harías pagar, le harías probar lo que era ser humillado y le harías rogar por su vida, para terminarla de una vez por todas.

Sin una completa preparación, únicamente con el jabón que aún resbalaba por su cuerpo, entraste de un solo movimiento en su interior. Moriarty se estremeció, no sabes si por el dolor o por el placer, y tu miembro fue prisionero de esas cálidas paredes interiores.

No esperaste para moverte, lo hiciste fuerte, frenético, sin contemplar al otro, sin importarte si con los movimientos golpeaba la pared o no. Tu mano derecha fue hacia su miembro y lo aprisionaste con tus dedos. Lo harías sufrir, lo harías rogar porque lo dejaras terminar. Le harías humillarse él mismo.

Gemidos y jadeos inundaban la habitación, el sonido del choque entre sus pieles podía catalogarse como erótico, pero en ese momento sólo te interesaba mancillarlo. James no decía nada, pero su cuerpo claramente pedía más, más sensaciones placenteras a partir del dolor que le provocabas al morderlo, al pellizcarlo… y por Dios, serías un hipócrita si negaras que aquello te extasiaba.

Nunca habías sentido algo así. La sumisión no tan sumisa de Moriarty, el poder, la dominación… el sentirte poderoso era… impresionante.

Moviste la cadera más rápido, más profundo, sintiendo que el clímax se acercaba en cada estocada. Y llegó, tan fuerte y tan caliente que no pudiste evitar derramarte dentro de Moriarty. Aún con toda tu semilla en su interior, seguías moviéndote en un frenesí de lujuria que nunca habías sentido. Sentiste palpitar el miembro de James y con tan solo soltar la punta, él terminó también, vaciando su semen en la pared del baño.

Y al encontrarte con la mirada lujuriosa, depravada y desquiciada de Moriarty, te diste cuenta de algo muy importante.

Acababas de venderle tu alma a James Moriarty.

Suspiras mientras te das cuenta de que la locura ya está en ti, te has contagiado y ya no tienes vuelta atrás con esto.

Aunque sinceramente, no querías dar vuelta atrás.

* * *

_End~_

* * *

**Notas**

Y este cuento -extraño- se acabó~

No, en serio... se acabó. Mi cerebro se fundió al pensar en estos dos y no llegar al OoC... James es... James. No puedo no poner algo de tortura si él está incluído... ¿qué? ¿esperaban algo más romántico entre ellos dos? ¿no es romántico que se lo haya jodido en el baño? :D Tehehe~

Espero que les haya gustado... **muchas gracias por leer y por el lindo review que SÉ me van a dejar** OwO~


End file.
